


Baby's Breath

by whyhathyouforsakenme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyhathyouforsakenme/pseuds/whyhathyouforsakenme
Summary: Baby's Breath-  A symbol of undying love and innocence.Peter Parker- A symbol of innocence and undying innocent love.Loki Laufeyson- A symbol of mischief  and intense love.In a world where there are multiple ways to discover your soulmate, Peter Parker is both fortunate and unfortunate to experience three for someone that isn't exactly approved of by the majority of people around him.  But that doesn't stop him. What could possibly stop him are the flowers, innocent baby's breath, that are slowly suffocating him,drowning him, tearing him apart. The one person that can save him is also the one who believes he is actually saving him by staying away...





	1. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a playlist and a quote that gives a little hint at what the chapter is about! Hope you enjoy!!

**Playlist.**

_Rescue Me- Day6_  
  
"Rescue me baby Take me with you To the place where you are Rescue me baby Only your touch Can save me..."  
  


**Prologue:** Find Me- Sigma  
  
"If you're ready, heart is open, I'll be waiting, come and find me..."  
  


**Chapter One:** Kids In America- Kim Wilde  
  
"You know life is cruel, life is never kind, kind hearts don't make a new story, kind hearts don't grab any glory."  
  


**Chapter Two:** I Am Here- P!nk  
  
"I am here,I've already seen the bottom, so there's nothing to fear, I know that I'll be ready when the devil is near."  
  


**Chapter Three:** Everybody Wants To Rule The World- Lorde  
  
"Help me make the most of freedom And of pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever.."  
  


**Chapter Four:** Wicked Game- Ursine Vulpine  
  
"What a wicked game to play To make me feel this way What a wicked thing to do, To make me dream of you..."  
  


**Chapter Five:** Can't Help Falling In Love- Twenty One Pilot  
  
"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you..."  
  


**Chapter Six:** Outnumbered- Dermot Kennedy  
  
"I can only tell you one thing, On the nights you feel outnumbered, Baby I'll be out there somewhere.."  
  


**Chapter** **Seven:** I Found- Run Amber  
  
"And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, Right in front of me, talk some sense to me..."  
  


**Chapter Eight:** Photograph- Ed Sheeran  
  
"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes..."  
  


**Chapter Nine:** Heartless- Dermot Kennedy  
  
"How could you be so Cold as the winter wind when it breeze.. How could you be so heartless?"  
  


**Chapter Ten:** Stay With Me- Chanyeol & Punch  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, Oh I always see those eyes, So I wanted to forget, All the pain since we met."  
  


**Chapter Eleven:** Spring Day- BTS  
  
"Snowflakes fall down, And get farther away, little by little, I miss you..."  
  


**Chapter Twelve:** Fake You Out- Twenty One Pilots  
  
"And I'll fall down, And I'll break down, And I'll fake you out..."  
  


**Chapter Thirteen:** Don't Give In- Snow Patrol  
  
"Don't give in, don't you dare quit so easy..."  
  


**Chapter Fourteen:** Goner- Twenty One Pilots  
  
"I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath..."  
  


**Chapter Fifteen:** Beautiful- Crush  
  
"It's a beautiful life, I'll be by your side...If I'm with you under the sky It's good to breathe.. Sorrowful life, sorrowful day So don't leave me..."  
  


**Chapter Sixteen:** Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie  
  
"I loved and I loved and I lost you.."  
  


_**Chapter Seventeen:**_ _Lost In The Dream- Monsta X_  
  
"Blurred vision This pain is poisonous I can not get out of here.. You go me and I got you Please don't wake me up in this dream..."  
  


**Chapter Eighteen:** The Truth Untold- BTS  
  
"I have to hide Because I'm a monster... I'm so afraid That you will leave me again in the end.. But I still want you..."  
  


**Chapter Nineteen:** Like I'm Gonna Lose You- Jasmine Thompson  
  
"So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you..."  
  


**Chapter Twenty:** Holding Onto You- Twenty One Pilots  
  
"You are surrounding, all my surroundings Twisting a kaleidoscope behing both of my eyes And I'll be holding onto you..."  
  


**Epilogue:** Breathe For You- Monsta X  
  
"Everything changes. Your kiss. Let me breathe again. I can feel the only sensation you give me The only one who woke me up, I breathe only for you..."

 


	2. Prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question- How do you know that you are destined to be with someone?  
> Answer- When their pain becomes yours.

_If you’re ready…_

Three years. Three years was how long Tony Stark had known the kid, Peter Parker. He wasn’t so much of a kid as he was a freshman in college that had applied for an internship in the forensics lab Tony ran. Not once in those years had he ever heard the slightest complaint of sickness or injury from him, not even the time Harley had accidentally given him a black eye when the two of them were messing with Harley’s old potato gun in the lab. Not once had Peter given them any indication of having the ‘phantom pains’ of a soulmate, yet never having self-pity when he realised that unlike the rest of them, he had no clue as to if he had a soulmate. He had never experienced Hanahaki, never felt their pain, never traced the words that shimmered like the sun dancing on waves so many others had of the first words their soulmate was fated to say to them. There were times when Tony would notice the pool of worry slowly quenching the childish excitement in his trainee’s eyes, but it never lasted too long after Harley would reassure him that there was some idiot out there that was just super careful never to get hurt and was mute. Or deaf, he wasn’t entirely sure, he’s not psychic. This always drew a laugh from Peter, the idea spinning them on a loco-train of whether the soulmates of deaf people have the first words of their significant other in actual words or sign language appear on their skin. Sure, he had the inky black words of his platonic soulmate on his wrist (who just so happened to be Harley, much to everyone’s surprise. Ned was slightly disappointed, until he realised that he didn’t need any ‘magic words’ to still be Peter’s closest friend) but there was something missing. Tony could tell he was waiting though, waiting for some indication to let him know that he wasn’t alone. What he could never have anticipated was the way in which it happened. They weren’t ready.

Tony had been reading over the toxicology reports he was set to send to Detective Gordon when it happened. Peter had been sitting at the table in the break room pretending to be working on an assignment. In reality, Harley had him orchestrating some elaborate prank to set up against Stephen, the resident medical examiner. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. The confident (bordering on cocky) Stephen always suspected it, but never actually caught what they were doing in time enough to prevent it. Tony thought everything was going smoothly, thought that the sharp breaths he could hear from the break room was muffled laughter. He ignored them, and now he regrets it. Stephen had walked in, muttering about hearing the trainees in the break room fraternising against him, or so he assumed. Until Harley rushed out, face flushed in a way Tony was immediately concerned about.

“There’s something wrong with Peter.”

_… heart is open…_

Tony had never felt such a numbness spread throughout his body as quickly before. Not when he discovered his parents were dead. Not when he thought he had lost Pepper forever. He felt his stomach completely drop, his heart speeding up to the point where he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest. He dropped the files he was holding, not caring about having to rearrange them, his priority was Peter. Flinging his stool back, the metal making a harsh ear-ringing crash against the floor, Tony sprinted across the lab, Stephen hot on his heels.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter choked out as Tony entered. A strange, blotchy flush was making its way up his pale neck onto his panic-stricken face. Peter's eyes were blown wide, tears beginning to well up and spill down his face. He had the collar of his hoodie balled up in his fist, tugging it away from his throat, almost as if it was restricting his air-flow. His chair was pushed back from the table, hair messed as though he had been tugging fiercely at it. A short sob escaped Peter’s mouth, only to be replaced by forced gasp for air. Grasping Peter’s shoulder with one hand and cupping his cheek gently with the other, Tony forced him to look at him. Peter wouldn’t make direct eye-contact, his eyes flitting erratically from one side of the room to the other.

“Kid.”  
Still he wouldn’t look at him.  
“Peter!”  
No luck.  
“Pete,” Tony said, as softly as when he spoke to Morgan after she had a nightmare. Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes met, both filled with immense fear, more fear than either had ever witnessed in the other’s eyes before. There was no childish excitement in either pair of eyes, no innocent warmth. Only complete terror. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Tony was fairly sure that what was happening to Peter wasn’t a panic attack. Peter’s actions were far too different to be a panic attack, he knew from experience. He knew Peter had developed panic attacks after witnessing his uncle’s death, had even comforted him through a few such episodes, and this definitely wasn’t that. Harley knew how to help Peter if he was having a panic attack, he knew how to help him. They all did in the lab, but none of them knew how to deal with this. Tony was vaguely aware of Stephen and Harley hovering in the doorway behind him. Both were equally as concerned about Peter’s well-being. Peter shook his head, hot tears flowing freely down his face as he struggled to force out words.

“I can’t-” Peter gulped in an empty breath of air as he slumped forward against Tony’s chest, grabbing at his lab coat as something to ground him. “- breathe. I can’t breathe Tony.”

Tony felt his heart break. The kid never called him by his first name, and he was damned if he would let this be the last time Peter could call him Tony. He could feel his heart drop completely as Peter appeared to struggle more. The tears were flowing thick and fast now, his face completely flushed and blotchy. He was fully clinging onto Tony now, Tony holding him up and trying to keep Peter's attention focused on him.

Turning his head to Stephen, Tony rushed out a quick, “Call an ambulance.” His eyes darted across to Harley, meeting a pair of fear filled eyes. “Call May, tell her to get to the hospital quick, something’s wrong with-”  
Tony was cut off by Peter suddenly crying out in pain and doubling over, sliding from his chair to the floor, pulling Tony with him. Peter wrapped both of his arms around his chest, whimpers interchanging with gasps for air.  He had his eyes screwed shut, his face contorted into an expression of pure agony. Tears were threatening to fall from Tony's eyes as he kept one hand on Peter's still crossed arms, the other gently combing through Peter's hair, ignoring the pain spreading through his knees from diving off the chair to catch Peter. Harley sprinted from the room. Tony could hear his frantic murmuring through the phone to May, who was no doubt exuding an image of calm, but was panicking on the inside. She would be reassuring Harley, knowing his attachment to Peter. Peter, his ‘younger brother’. Stephen returned, muttering something about an ambulance arriving within the next twenty minutes. Tony didn’t care. He needed them to get to Peter, fix whatever was wrong. He continued to run his hands through Peter’s hair, unsure if he was doing so to calm the kid or himself.

After almost ten minutes of Peter whimpering and gasping for air, his breathing evened out and his expression eased. His eyes fluttered open slowly, just enough that both Tony and Stephen could see how empty the usually bright eyes were.

"Something feels wrong," the barely audible whisper came from the boy. "But not here."

Peter looked to Tony with slowly closing eyes. Tony held onto Peter's hand, trying to keep him awake.

“Pete-”

Peter’s eyes closed again, shutting out any form of clear emotion from Tony. Tony felt pressure build in his chest as he tried to hold back a sob. Despite beginning to drift out of consciousness, Peter caught the action.

" 'M sorry... ‘m sorry Tony,” his voice was getting softer as he rested his cheek against Tony’s chest. “Don't leave me.... please… Everything… It hurts too much..."

Panicked, Tony tried to keep him talking. "I'm not going anywhere, none of us are. I’m still here, and so is Stephen and Harley. You said it hurts Pete, but I need you to tell me where. What hurts Pete? Where-"

"Just hurts...m' heart…like when Mom…Dad....Uncle Ben...but worse…much worse…my heart…" Peter trailed off as his eyes fully closed, his breathing even and deep.

Tony felt the build up of emotions burst from his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably over the unconscious body of Peter in his arms. The ambulance was on the way and May was already leaving work. Tony could picture her in his mind, a figure of calm on the outside as she left work in a hurry, a storm of fear and utter hopelessness on the inside. She would get to the hospital before them. The longer he thought about it, the more Tony began to realise what was wrong with Peter.

The ambulance arrived, and Tony hadn’t realised that he was even in the hospital until May had touched his wrist, a warm hand against his own ice cold one.  He could feel it himself, there was a lifetime out there where the body of the kid- his kid- was disintegrating before his eyes, his life force disappearing. A time where Fate was just a cruel twist of words. Here, he almost thanked Fate for keeping Peter alive, but cursed them for tearing his heart apart at the same time. He kept his eyes trained on Peter, willing him to open his eyes and look confused. Ask how he ended up there, where was Harley, ask if the prank on Stephen worked instead of what happened that he ended up in a hospital bed. At the same time, Tony dreaded when Peter was going to regain consciousness. How was he supposed to explain that what caused him so much pain was the death of his soulmate, a soulmate he never thought he had?

 

_…I’ll be waiting…_

This was new for him. This was different, this freedom. Not a physical freedom. He had once had that before he made bad choices, ones that trapped him within the confines of his ‘father’s’ walls. Ones that restricted his thought process, isolated him, crushed his relationship with his mother, led to distrust from his brother. He only ever makes bad choices, ones that hurt everyone around him. His mother died without receiving an apology, his father grieves with anger for him, his brother only forgave him because... well he’s not entirely sure why. He remembers fighting for him, a struggle, pain and then…nothing. A flash of light, warmth and nothing but freedom. A personal freedom, a mental freedom. He didn’t feel as though he was in anguish, in pain, in-

“Loki Laufeyson, it has taken you long enough.”

The voice was light, almost as if it was drawing the soft, warm glow from around him. Loki glanced around, tugging on the sleeves of his sweater. Wait, a sweater? Tugging out the front of the garment, it dawned on him that he was not wearing his usual clothes. No tunic. No gold, no green, no black!? It was a navy coloured sweater, with a sort of fleece on this inside that warmed Loki to his core, although that could have been the odd light he was bathed in. The sweater was odd, a garment he had seen students wearing one of the times he had escaped to Midgard, before everything went to hell in a handbasket.

“Midtown tech,” Loki muttered, confused. He had never heard of that place before. Was that where he was?

“You’re not in Midtown Tech. That would have been quite cruel of me, though many would already say I am cruel.”

The voice spoke again, though less warm this time. Drier, bordering on amusement or sarcasm. Loki spun on his heels in an attempt to locate the source of the voice. It was a voice he had never heard before, yet not one that he was afraid of or felt the need to be aggressive towards its owner. The space he was in was void of anything but Loki. No people, no animals, no trees…nothing.

“Who are you? Why am I here…” Loki trailed off. “Where is here?”

Even to himself, Loki sounded unsure, child-like, still as though he was a teenager. His voice was a higher pitch than usual, the same as it had sounded as he was growing up. He seriously hoped he wasn’t going to sound like this in his eternal whatever this was.  

The voice laughed, a laugh that wasn’t cruel or condescending but rather endearing or…fond? Loki was beyond confused. He didn’t know where he was, how he got there, why he was there, who the voice belonged to and why the HECK he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes.

“You’re full of questions that I can answer, Laufeyson, but I’m not really in the mood to.”

The light around him was dimming and gathering in one area. Loki stepped back, suddenly fearful. He felt the fear was almost irrational but couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the phenomenon in front of him. Shadow was bleeding into his peripheral vision, everything was going dark, except for the forming being in front of him. His eyes were starting to water from not blinking, blurring his vision. Eventually, Loki blinked. Within a split second, a person was standing in front of him, startling him into jumping back from them.

“Wow, who would’ve thought that the god of mischief, trickery and thievery could be scared of someone that looks like me.”

He was baffled. In front of him stood a teenage girl, no older than seventeen, looking as intimidating as a cupcake.

“Sorry for my attire,” she gestured to her ruffled appearance, a check shirt thrown over a t-shirt with a melting earth on it that was tucked into ripped jeans and a very battered pair of Doc Marten’s. “Sometimes those mortal climate change protests get a bit rough, although I do have to admit that Jane Fonda is quite the scream when she gets arrested.” A fond smile graced her face as she finally made full eye contact.

He noticed that instead of a solid colour to her irises, it looked as though colour was moving fluidly, like liquid gold. Loki squinted in an attempt to discern why they were doing such a thing and realised it wasn’t a colour that was moving in her eyes, but images. Of him. His past, his present- The other broke eye contact as she closed her eyes with a bitter smile.

“That’s enough of that. You’ve not been in my presence for five minutes and already I want to set you on your way.”

She was no longer looking at him, everywhere but. He was confused, but curious.

“Who are you?”

She laughed, more through her nose than anything, a short puff of air.

“Nobody ever seems to know who I am until they want to seem deep or want someone to blame.”

“Lady Death?”

Apparently, that was hysterical to her. Her ridiculously sarcastic laugh reverberated around the room as she spun away from him, shaking her head in disdain.

“Oh wow. No. Wow, that’s a first. Holy crap. Death would certainly get a kick out of that, if they spoke to me of course,” she muttered before spinning on her heel, looking more powerful in a single turn. Loki found himself becoming intimidated. “I’m Fate.”

Loki wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

“Faith?”

Fate made a strangled noise and rolled her eyes. Loki quickly looked away, now fully fearful of the being in front of him.

“I am Fate, and you are infuriating. Faith is a grumpy, shrivelled up, joy-sucker. People wish for her to help them, tell others to believe in her and she gets grumpy. Mortals blame everything on me and yet here I am, trying to help them, still trying to be optimistic despite no one ever liking me.”

Realisation of who this being was dawned on him. This was Fate, actual Fate. But then…

“Why do you look like a teenage mortal? Do you always look like a female mortal?”

Fate gaped at him. Her mouth was open like a fish, open and closing as though she was gasping for air as she sputtered out a broken “What?”

Loki rolled his eyes. He was tired of Fate and her vagueness and unwillingness to answer his questions.

“Why -do-you-look-like-that?” He was irritated now but was aware that it was pretty misplaced. Loki just wanted answers and was far too impatient to listen to things he had no interest in.

Fate gently shook her head, still astonished by the question.

“I don’t always. It’s just how I felt today.”

“What?” Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “So you can just pick and choose what you look like?”

“Generally speaking, yes.”

Loki nodded knowingly. He understood what it was like to want to change your appearance consistently.

“Alright. Why am I here, where ever this in-between is?”

Fate seemed baffled by his nonchalance, her eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and amusement.

“You died.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“You. Died. And now I have got to get you out of here to where you are meant to be before Death gets on their high horse and comes to forcibly take you away,” Fate stepped towards Loki, arm outstretched as though reaching to grab him. Loki took a step back.

“I died!?”

Fate rolled her eyes as she spoke, clasping onto his arm in the process and ignoring Loki’s squirming, “Yes, because you were meant to. Now, if I don’t put you where you’re meant to be, I may accidentally kill your soulmate.”

Stopping his struggle against Fate’s unnatural strength, Loki dared look her in the eye. “I don’t have a soulmate.”

Fate smiled mischievously.

“You do now. He just has to find you.”

 

_…Come and find me._  

“…. looks the same age as Peter. We can’t just leave him on that bench Stephen!”

“Uh, yes we can! You don’t know why he’s out here Christine! He could have had an argument with his parents, or maybe he just decided to take a nap!”

“Do you seriously believe yourself? I don’t think you do.”

“…”

“If you don’t wake the kid up, I will, and I-”

“Alright! Alright! But if this kid turns out to be a whack job and ends up killing me, I’ll haunt you, you hear me?”

“Hah hah, so funny Stephen, now go wake him up.”

Footsteps, crunching leaves and suddenly-

“Hey, kid, you alright?”

Loki groaned. He could tell he was lying down and had been asleep. Past tense. Now a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him gently to wake him up.

“Kid?”

“Yeah?” Loki sat up groggily, the arm that had been shaking him awake was now shakily guiding him to sit up. He was surely a sight for sore eyes, tufts of hair sticking up and face marked by the grooves in the metal seat he had been lying on. Trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, Loki eventually focused on the crouched figure in front of him.

There was a man staring at him, his dark eyes swirling with confusion and concern. His arm was outstretched and resting on Loki’s shoulder. For some unknown reason, Loki immediately felt a surge of emotions run through him. The figure that had been standing behind the man approached them and knelt next to them.

“Hi, I’m Christine.”

Her voice was soft and laced with worry. It was a tone he remembered, but he wasn’t sure from where. It made him feel safe, cared for. He was trying to remember where it was that he had heard this type of care before but couldn’t recall it. The he tried to remember how he got there and couldn’t. The longer Loki thought about it, despite it probably only being a few seconds, the less he could remember. Flashes of light, faces and places blurred together, crushing the air from Loki’s lungs. He felt like he was suffocating, his vision clouding until he felt a warm hand touch his face, a thumb swiping across his cheek gently.

“Hey, don’t cry sweetheart,” it was the woman, Christine.

He hadn’t even realised he was crying. There was a fear in what he didn’t know and what he couldn’t remember. Loki felt stripped of his identity. He knew his name, but nothing else. Christine was sitting on the bench next to him now, her arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders as he continued to cry, the tears silently streaming down his face.

“What’s your name?”

Loki took in a shaky breath, trying to prevent his voice from shaking, “Loki.”

Christine rubbed his arm, her eyes now locked with the guy that had woken him up. “That’s quite an unusual name. Norse myth, right?”

Loki didn’t answer, he didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what ‘Norse myth’ was anyways.

“Loki?”

He looked up at the woman, swiping his hand across his face to try stop the tears.

“Do you know how you got here?”

Tears welled up again and threatened to spill down his face. He choked out a broken “No-o.”

He watched as the man that had woken him had walked away, his voice nothing louder than a murmur as he spoke into some sort of device in his hand. Loki’s eye fell as his eyes continued to stream. Christine’s arm was warm and comforting around his shoulders in an almost maternal manner, one that again reminded him of something, someone, that he couldn’t recall. He felt safe sitting there with her, up until the man returned to them.

“Alright kid, do you know anywhere you can go from here?”

Loki peered around the man. Tall stretches of buildings reached upwards, clustered together like a forest of evergreens. Lights spilled from windows as he noticed the dark navy of the early night sky begin to take over from the pinks of dusk. He was in a park on a harsh metal bench. The cold of the metal had seeped through the thin pants he was wearing but didn’t seem to bother him. He scanned over the rest of the park, willing something to remind him of why he was here, where here was, maybe even someone, anything! Loki chewed on the inside of his lip in worry as he shook his head.

The man sighed and shoved his hands further into his pockets. He turned to Christine.

“I rang Detective Gordon. He said the best thing to do is to keep the kid with us and bring him in in the morning. If we bring him into the hospital, there’s a chance he’ll run or something. At least we can keep an eye on him.” He diverted his eyes from the two to look out passed them. Christine squeezed Loki’s arm in a comforting gesture.

“Alright,” she smiled at Loki and he couldn’t help the wave of calm that rushed over him. “This is my fiancé Stephen. We’re going to bring you back to our place, its just a little way out on the suburbs, if that’s ok?”

Still unable to speak, something he was aware was probably uncharacteristic for him, Loki gave a short nod. Christine’s smile widened. There was nothing threatening about either of these people, even if Stephen looked more serious. Getting up from the bench, Christine pulled a set of keys from her pocket and Loki noticed Stephen eyeing them warily, pain flashing through his eyes. He looked away as Christine spoke up.

“Our car is parked just over here, we’ll get you some warm clothes and food and, in the morning, we can bring you to see Detective Gordon. He’s a friend of ours that’s part of the precinct that’s linked to Stephen’s work. He’ll be able to help figure this all out with you.” She started to walk away, Loki hesitating as Stephen eyed him again.

“Alright kid?” Stephen was still looking at him, although the slight warmth in his eyes betrayed the stoic look on his face.

“Yeah,” Loki forced out a whisper before trailing after Christine, Stephen strolling beside him. Again, Loki didn’t feel threatened by them. They felt like a safety net for him. There was a familiarity in the way they were helping him, caring almost. He felt another surge of emotions that made him nervous. He didn’t understand them as he got into their car or as he dozed off slowly. The low hum of the car as they stopped and stated in the building city traffic allowed his thoughts to slowly quieten.

Loki knew there was something he was meant to do, but he wasn’t sure what. As he stared out of the window as they passed a hospital, he felt a tug in his stomach as a burning sensation spread across his hand. Ignoring it, he rubbed it, completely missing the silvery words that had burned their way onto his hand :

                                                _“Stabby is not an emotion.”_


End file.
